The Multipurpose Arthritis and Musculoskeletal Diseases Center (MAMDC) of the University of Alabama at Birmingham (UAB) is a multidisciplinary effort, involving faculty and staff of the Schools of Medicine, Dentistry, Nursing, Public Health, and Health Related Professions, and the University Hospital. A broad spectrum of biomedical, epidemiologic, education, and health services-based research efforts is focused on substantive problems posed by the rheumatic and musculoskeletal diseases. Biomedical research in the UAB MAMDC includes studies in the areas of immunology, virology, molecular biology, immunogenetics, connective tissue biochemistry, and clinical rheumatology. This application includes five new biomedical research feasibility proposals addressing basic processes relevant to the pathogenesis of the rheumatic and musculoskeletal diseases. Three Research Core Units are also proposed: continuation of the highly successful Hybridoma and Flow Cytometry Core Facilities and initiation of the MAMDC Gene Targeting Core Facility. Three projects are proposed which address fundamental epidemiology, education and health services problems related to the rheumatic diseases. Proposed efforts include projects directed toward: 1) investigating the impact of telephone counseling on outcomes and economic impact of disease in patients with SLE; 2) investigating approaches to improving outcomes of vocational rehabilitation in patients with musculoskeletal diseases; and 3) elucidating mechanisms underlying pain in fibromyalgia. The overall goals of the MAMDC are to coordinate existing arthritis and musculoskeletal disease research programs and initiate new ones so that we can achieve: (1) greater knowledge of the etiologies and pathogenetic mechanisms underlying rheumatic and musculoskeletal diseases; (2) improved therapies for these diseases; (3) better methods of health education; (4) elucidation of epidemiologic aspects of arthritis and related conditions; (5) improvement of patient services; and (6) a more enlightened community attitude towards arthritis and the musculoskeletal diseases.